Fairytale Ending
by Incendia Glacies
Summary: "Silly Mommy, I'm not going to marry Jacob! Leah is. And I am going to marry Seth, that's my fairytale ending." Blackwater! NessiexSeth on the side, Nessie's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this was supposed to be a one shot but then it got too long so I'm changing it to a two-shot, it's in Nessie's point of view and it's basically how she tries to make her fairytale ending come true. Oh and the SethxNessie-you can blame HM Grayson's story _She Hates Me_ for that! That story is amazing, if you haven't read it yet-what is wrong with you? I'm am extremely sorry if that sounded rude :D Oh and I don't own Twilight.**

_**Fairytale Ending**_

When I was five my mother decided it was time for me to enjoy some old story book classics-fairytales. Fairytales like _Cinderella _and _Sleeping Beauty_. That was the first time I ever thought about having a fairytale ending, and making it come true.

"…and they all lived happily ever after. The end," Mommy had just finished reading _Cinderella_ to me before bedtime, "Well Renessme, did you enjoy it?"

I nodded, but, "But what about the step sisters and step mother, they didn't get a happy ending, so it's hardly fair to say that they _all _lived happily ever after."

"Well they were evil so they don't deserve a happily ever after don't you think?"

"Mommy when you got your happily ever after were there some people that didn't get theirs?" I asked eager to know what she thought.

"Of course not, everybody got a happily ever after, you made that possible-everybody loves you!" As much as I loved knowing that my family would always love me, that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.

"What about Leah Clearwater?"

"What about her?"

"She didn't get her happy ending did she?"

Mother frowned at this, according to Daddy they weren't on the best of terms, which was funny because they were practically step sisters what with Grandpa dating Leah's mom. Still I could understand why Mommy was a bit afraid of Leah, she was scary sometimes. I've met her quite often because Jacob and Seth are always around.

"Well Renesmee, you have to look at it this way, Leah got to be the Beta. That's a big step up for her, so yes I would say that even _she _got her happy ending when I got mine."

"Well she'll get a better happy ending in my fairytale," I declared.

"Oh really? And why is that sweetie?"

"Because my fairytale ending will be perfect for everyone!"

"Oh and what is your fairytale ending? Are you going to marry Jacob?" Mommy asked while tucking me under the bed covers. I could tell that she was hopeful about it, what with Jacob being my imprint, and it would only add to her happiness. But it wouldn't make Leah happy.

"Silly Mommy, I'm not going to marry Jacob! Leah is. And I am going to marry Seth, that's my fairytale ending." My mother frowned at this again while stepping out of my room.

"Well Mommy? Isn't it perfect?"

"Yes Renesmee, it's perfect." I could tell by her tone that she didn't like it too much, but either way that day I decided that I would make my fairytale ending come true.

When I was seven I decided to put my plan into action. First thing was first though; I had to find out how Jacob and Leah really felt about each other. Luckily they were both coming over today with Seth, so I could ask them then.

I was playing dolls with Jacob when I finally had the courage to ask.

"Jacob, are you in love with Leah?" Leah snorted on the couch next to her brother, who along with the rest of the room seemed stunned by my question.

"Look Nessie," Leah started-she hated using my real name, "Jacob is your imprint, which means he will love only you. Yes I know it's a tragedy that you're stuck with Jake, but hey life goes on so I guess you have to deal with it."

"Thanks Leah," Jacob responded sarcastically, "Look Nessie, despite Leah's wonderful words about me" "nothing but the truth Jake" Leah interrupted, at which Jacob glared. "She's right; you are my imprint so I can only love you." He finished smiling.

"You make it sound like an obligation," I responded.

"It's not! I just meant that, well, okay look at it this way, I may not love you now as a wife or girlfriend or whatever, but some day I will."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes we do," Leah interrupted that conversation again.

"No you don't, but I'm ignoring that. Say you didn't imprint on me, would you love Leah then?"

"Of course not- she's well she's Leah."

"Fine. How about you Leah? If it weren't for the imprint would you love Jacob?"

"Ha love Jacob! That's a good one, as if!"

They seemed to have the final word in the conversation as everyone resumed their business, but I couldn't help but notice how they both avoided looking at me when they said they didn't love the other.

By the time I was eight I couldn't help but be more curious about what an imprint was, so I asked.

"I still don't understand it," I blurted out one day when the wolf pack was at the main house for lunch.

"Understand what Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"Why do you imprint?"

"We imprint to find our soul mates," he answered, with Quil and Embry nodding eagerly as they inhaled the food Esme had made.

"But then why would Quil imprint on a two year old and you on a new born?"

"Well it's not like we'll be dating the babies, we'll be whatever they need, a brother, protector, best friend and eventually boyfriend."

"What if I don't need a boyfriend?"

"Then we will all be very happy Renesmee, trust me," my father answered. I giggled at my father's over protectiveness.

"But seriously, what happens if I don't want Jacob like that? I mean I don't now and I doubt I ever will."

"You say that now, but your mind will change later on," Leah answered, a certain bitterness to it at which Jacob shot her a look.

"But still…" I persisted.

"Then you and Jake will stay great friends, don't worry Ness, nothing bad can happen if you decide you're not in love with Jake," Seth spoke this time. Once again my father agreed.

"It's true Nessie, no matter what nothing bad can happen."

I looked to Jacob who immediately wrapped me in is arms because it was what I needed, "Don't worry Nessie," he whispered in my ear, not that it made a difference since everyone could still hear-Leah was proof of that.

"Yeah don't worry Nessie; sure you don't like him now-not that I could blame you, I mean look at him! You'll feel something for him later on."

I couldn't help but think what would happen if Leah was wrong.

At age eleven I decided to take a break from Leah and Jacob's fairytale ending and focus on my own. The one where I end up marrying Seth. I got my chance to put that part into action when he was babysitting one day.

Technically speaking Emmett was supposed to be babysitting me while my parents and family were away hunting and Jacob and Leah were at a council meeting. But Seth came over and Emmett took that as an excuse to whisk Rosalie away upstairs, fortunately I liked spending time with Seth.

He was twirling me around in the backyard until he couldn't any more and we ended up falling to the ground with me beside him, both of us still laughing. Once the laughter died down I stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Nessie, I know you better than that, what're you thinking about?"

"Leah and Jacob," I lied quickly.

"What about them?"

"They're in love with each other aren't they?"

"I don't know Nessie," he sighed.

"Well they would be in love if Jacob hadn't imprinted on me, now he has to love me," I said bitterly.

He stared at me for good little while until speaking again, "Not necessarily. Nobody actually knows what an imprint means."

"But then why would Jacob say that it means finding a soul mate?"

"That was what Sam told us, but I don't necessarily believe it."

"Then what do you believe?"

"Don't know, but part of me thinks that Sam only said that because he felt bad about leaving Leah when Emily came around. Not all of the imprints work out perfectly, but when you look at it most have a good result."

"Like?"

"Well, Kim was in love with Jared forever and she was finally happy when he imprinted on her, and Paul imprinting on Rachel got her to stay and that made Billy happy, Quil imprinted on Claire so her family moved down to La Push like Emily had been begging them to do forever and Jake imprinting on you stopped the pack from killing your family"

"What about Sam?"

"I don't really have a reason for that but I guess it helped Leah turn into a wolf."

"Sounds to me like that's the reason why she's so depressed all the time," I had often heard her and Rosalie talking about not being able to have kids, it was Rosalie loved me as her own, "What good did it do turning her into a wolf?"

"I don't know, Jacob got an amazing Beta out of it?" I laughed at that.

"Glad I can make you so happy, now why don't you tell me what you were really thinking?"

"How did you know I was lying?"

"One you're a terrible liar, two-I can read people easily, now what were you thinking about?"

"Well…I'm getting older and I was just thinking about, you…"

"Me?" I nodded, "What about?"

"Seth you're a really good friend, so when I'm older," I took a deep breath and blurted it out, "I want you to be my first kiss." He sat there shocked, or at least that's what I thought the way he was looking with his eyes twice the size they normally were.

"Nessie, you know that can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because for one you're too young-"

"I said when I was older, not right now!" I glared.

"Fine, but even then, you're still my best friend's daughter and my Alpha's imprint, and besides I doubt I could ever look at you in that way, you're just…besides shouldn't you be getting your first kiss from Jake? He is your imprint after all."

"If I were to kiss Jacob how on earth would he and Leah end up together? And didn't you just say that we didn't have to be soulmates?"

"I don't know Nessie, but I can't give you your first kiss, it should be with some one special."

"You are special," I muttered, then at a regular sound level I replied, "Forget I even asked" With that I made my way towards my family that was walking towards us and I couldn't help but feel hurt by Seth's answer to my proposition.

I never realized how hurt I was until I was thirteen. I was over at the Clearwater's house; Jake had dragged me over there because Leah needed help fixing the car. I didn't mind really, it gave them time to realize their feelings for each other. Besides I was more then content staying with Seth-I was never really good with cars-and despite what happened a while back we still remained friends, however that day was never brought up again.

Until I walked into the kitchen and saw him kissing some blonde girl.

Apparently they saw me too, because they broke apart from what seemed like a very passionate kiss and soon Seth was herding her out the door-I guess she had her own car.

"Sorry about that Nessie," he said closing the kitchen door behind him, "You hungry?"

"Not after seeing that, no."

"Come on; at least have some ice cream. I can't finish it all be myself you know," he said smiling. I almost laughed-werewolves could eat a whole entire thanksgiving dinner by themselves-but I didn't, he was trying to make me feel better and my stomach felt queasy and I was mad at him for some reason.

Instead of trying to decipher my feelings I took him up on his offer and sat on the counter so that I could be eye level with him.

"What's the matter?'

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "I don't feel good."

"Show me." I did. I replayed the last few seconds of his kiss, and let my feelings rush towards him. Hurt. Anger. And for some reason a sense of betrayal. Soon he moved my hand off his cheek and held it in his hand for a long time before he spoke.

"You're jealous."

"Of what?"

"From what I can tell, the fact that I have a girlfriend" It didn't surprise me.

"Don't worry," he assured me, "It's just a crush, it'll go away soon."

"And if it doesn't?

"It will," he said like it was definite.

"How do you know?"

"Because, it's a crush."

"What if it isn't?" He looked at me the same way he did when I asked him for a kiss, like he didn't want to hurt me but knew he was going to.

"Nessie-" he started.

"Don't, just forget it," I said repeating the words again.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way."

"I said don't." I moved off the counter top just as Leah and Jacob were walking back inside bantering back and forth.

"I can't believe it took you that long to fix a stupid car! I have no idea why everyone wants you to fix everything! You probably end up breaking it a hundred times!"

"Well Leah, if it's such a stupid car then why did you want it fixed? And besides if I was so bad at fixing things you wouldn't have asked me in the first place anyways! And oh yeah Queen of Bitterness, I only broke the car three times thank you very much!" Sighing he turned to me and greeted me as normally as he could and promised to take me out soon.

I put on as big a smile I could even though my eyes were burning from holding back tears. Fine, if Seth didn't want me it was time to get back to Plan A of making my fairytale ending come true, getting Jacob and Leah together, and by the hurt look on Leah's face as she stared at Jacob hugging me, the sooner the better.

**Ok there's half the story, I'll try to post soon, please review! Oh and if you want check out my other story _A Life For a Life_. And also I don't really like Bella that much so that's why I probably didn't portray her correctly-sorry! However I do kind of agree with her that Leah did get her happy ending when she became the Beta, just not the happy ending I wanted her to have-the one where she ends up with Jacob! :D**

**Ok I'm done really, please review if you like it and I'll update faster! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with the second part. I'm actually glad that some of you felt bad for how Seth treated Nessie-that's what i was trying to go for. Thank you for all the awesome reviews, story alerst, author alerts and favourites! You guys are awesome. Now I tried to put some more Blackwater in but I think I failed miserably. Sorry :( Oh and quick warning, the ending is horrible and really really fluffy. I had no idea how to make a good ending and it went better in my head, sorry again.**

**And also I need some help, how do you make those lines to make breaks between paragraphs? I have no idea how to do that, please help! Okay I'll see you at the end, done with my long AN :D**

_**Fairytale Ending**_

By the time I was physically fourteen years old I realized that I couldn't get Leah and Jacob together by myself, I needed help. For that reason I went to my family. I was sure that my aunts and uncles would help me, as would my grandparents and father, it was my mother I was worried about.

It seemed as though that ever since the day I was born she planned to have me married off to Jacob so that she could have all the happiness in the world. Not that there was anything wrong with that, I had taken away her human life so it was the least I could do for her, except that I did not and could not love Jacob in that way.

Not only because I was sure that he loved Leah, and it would be wrong for him to choose me over her, but also because he was my brother. I had grown up with him and could not imagine being his wife or girlfriend or whatever. Even though everyone told me that my thoughts would soon change when I reached full growth, I could not see it happening, especially since I was almost fully grown now and did not see him that way.

I was right to be worried about my mother. When I told my family what I wanted-they were all in the main house conversing one day-only my mother seemed put out. My father on the other hand looked like he would burst from happiness, he never wanted Jacob as a son-in-law and he was dreadfully overprotective of me. Meanwhile my mother seemed to be torn apart.

"But Renesmee, why? You and Jacob would be so perfect together."

"I don't love him, and Leah does."

"You don't love him now, but you will, I know it, that's what an imprint is for, besides Leah Clearwater hardly seems capable of being able to love."

The words about Leah stung me; she was like an older sister to me as much as Rosalie was a second mother to me. My eyes drifted over to my blonde haired aunt as I saw Emmett restraining her from jumping on my mother. It didn't surprise me; Leah was Rosalie's best friend outside of this family. They shared much in common and could not bear to see the other hurt. I also looked back to see my father glaring at Rosalie.

"Leah is capable of love, and I will always love Jacob as a brother, and didn't you once agree with me that it would be perfect if Jacob and Leah ended up together?" I replied confidently.

My mother looked away at that, I suppose she couldn't bare the thought of telling me that she never truly believed in my fairytale. I followed her as she left for the other room.

"What are you so afraid of mother?"

"Leah won't love him; she only needs comfort since Sam left her."

"Didn't you once use Jacob as comfort also? When father left you?" my mother winced at that, it was always a painful subject, "You're not afraid of Leah not loving Jacob, you're afraid that he will leave you, aren't you?" She looked away again.

"Please mother," I said as I forced her to face me, "I've seen them together, they're in love." I placed my hand on her face ready to show her what I had seen.

Leah staring at Jacob as he played with me, Jacob calming her whenever she got mad, Rosalie comforting her as they stared at me and Jacob, Jacob staring at her wolf form that had been hurt, in every memory I showed her it seemed as though Jacob loved Leah more than he did me.

Eventually my mother had seen enough and took my hand off her face and looked at me for a moment, contemplating what to do before she spoke again, "What can I do to help?"

….

According to Leah, once I reached fifteen years of age I was finally mature enough to be seen in public with her. So in celebration of that Jacob and Leah brought me to the bonfire in La Push one evening.

It was nothing like I had ever seen before, all the parties Alice threw were for the family and wolf pack. This party seemed to have all of La Push and some people from forks down here. The music was loud, people were dancing, and there were tables filled with junk food.

Meanwhile I was caught in the middle of another Jacob-Leah-fight/flirt battle.

Some how I realized that having only my family help me get them together would not be enough. Sure my father could read minds, but all the wolves had been learning to shield their thoughts from one another and therefore shielded their thoughts from Edward too. And while Alice could set anyone up, Jacob and Leah seemed hopeless since both refused to use any of my family's money. Also Rosalie still could not get Leah to fully admit that she loved Jacob. And according to Jasper manipulating their emotions would be wrong, no matter how much it may help.

That meant I needed even more help, this time from the wolf pack. Since I was closest to Seth it made sense that I should ask him, but we hadn't really spoken since I caught him with his girlfriend, he had gone back to Seattle for college and I had stayed here in forks watching Jacob and Leah.

Still he was by the snack table and Leah was yelling at Jacob for something-probably for making a hole in the wall (he and Paul had gotten into a fight and Jacob had thrown Paul through the wall in the Clearwater household) needless to say, both Clearwater women were very unimpressed. I had to put a stop to this.

"Jacob, why don't you and Leah go and dance? Isn't this your favourite song Leah?"

"Well yeah, but wouldn't it be weird to see me dancing with your imprintee?" I rolled my eyes, they both knew that I would never feel that way about Jacob yet they both insisted that I did, especially Leah.

"Oh I see, if this is another way to get me to admit that I am 'madly in love with Jake' as Emmett so kindly put it, you can forget it!" I looked away sheepishly; once I got my family to help we had been trying everything to get them to admit their feelings for one another.

Everything from candle-light dinners (made by Esme) to dinner reservations in Seattle by Alice (Leah had called up the restaurant and had proceeded to yell at them for saying yes to the reservations-even though the restaurant had no idea what was going on) Jacob had to apologize to my family and the restaurant about a hundred times.

"Please Leah?" I persisted; I even looked to Jacob for help. He sighed and grabbed Leah by the arm.

"Come on Leah!"

"What? No! Jake, let go of me! I don't dance!"

"Look it'll make Nessie happy won't it?"

"Of course ask me to dance just because you imprint wants it. God, sometimes I forget that you are still a stupid love sick puppy!"

"Am not, now come on! You'll have fun, I promise!"

"Fine, but you are so paying for my next three dates!"

Jacob agreed, and proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist while she did the same with his neck, I on the other had was frowning. I didn't realize that Leah was dating anyone, why was she so intent on ruining my fairytale ending?

I sighed and made my way over to the snack table where Seth was.

"Hey Nessie, how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" He wrapped me in the hug which I happily returned.

"That's because you've been gone for so long, how's college?" I asked pulling away.

"Great, I get to get out of the house, I think Leah is about to kill mom, she and Charlie are getting closer and Leah's afraid they're going to get married."

"I'm sure that would do it. So where are Quil and Embry?"

"I think Quil dragged Embry off to help him baby-sit, so what's up?"

"I need help, Jacob and Leah still refuse to be together and nothing my family and I do can help."

However Seth was no longer looking at me, but rather behind me, a look of fear covered his features. I was just about to turn around when he grabbed me by the arms and said, "How about I help you, but you have to dance with me all right?'

I didn't get a chance to answer; he had already grabbed my hand and pulled me to the crowd. Once I adjusted myself around him and we were swaying to the music, I had to ask, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You dragging me over here to dance!"

"What? I can't dance with an old friend that I haven't seen in a long time?" I glared, "Fine, so I may have seen one of my crazy ex-girlfriends, so yeah…"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?'

"Embry told me about your many girlfriends Seth, which one?'

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is why do you want Jacob and Leah to end up together so badly?"

"They'll make each other happy."

"Fascinating, now you want to tell me the truth?"

"Not really," I didn't feel like sharing my idea of my perfect fairytale ending with him.

"Will you tell me one day?" he asked while twirling me around.

"Maybe one day."

"But not today?' he asked as I rested my head on his shoulder and we continued to sway to the beat.

"Not today."

…  
At sixteen years of age I realized that I had every right to get mad at Jacob and Leah for not handling their feelings towards each other. Sure having Seth help assisted us some what-he was able to tell us what we were doing wrong. Like setting them up at a fancy place-they were Jacob and Leah they didn't do fancy, and that Leah was possibly the most stubborn person in the world (it was in the Clearwater genes apparently). The last point made me think that Seth himself was being a hypocrite since he was also a Clearwater so didn't that make him stubborn also?

Then I realized I would go crazy thinking about it and let it drop. Point is that Jacob and Leah were still not together yet and I only had a few months left until I finished aging.

Something had to happen-now!

It happened at the Clearwater's house-why were we always over there? Anyways, Jacob, Leah, Rachel, Seth and even Paul were there. I suppose Sue was with my grandfather. Probably a good thing, I was pretty sure we were disturbing all of La Push with the yelling-and this time it wasn't just Leah.

"Why can't you just admit that you two are in love?" I yelled.

"Hmm I don't know maybe it's the fact that he's my Alpha and he has an imprint!" Leah responded.

"Well this imprint doesn't love him!"

"Not yet you don't, but you will!"

"Leah we have been over this! No I won't!"

"Come on Lee, I've seen the two of you together. I haven't seen you smile that big in forever. I know you're in love with Jake, why won't you just admit it?" Seth asked quietly.

"Because there's nothing to admit."

"She's right kid. Look, you don't have an imprint, you don't know how it feels, and I do," Jacob added.

"First off, I'm over eighteen Jake-I'm not a kid anymore. And second, why don't you tell me how it feels?"

"It feels, it feels like you're whole. If she leaves me, then it hurts."

"How do you feel around Leah?" I interrupted. He didn't answer.

"Jake, you're my little brother. I know you think that I don't care about you but I do. And I know that you love Leah. When you were like eight you would follow us around just to be by her-even when we tortured you with makeovers and dolls! Face it you're in love with Leah not with Nessie."

Jacob sighed, "Look, just forget it okay?"

"Can we leave now? It's obvious that neither of them wants our help and I don't feel like playing cupid at the moment," Paul concluded. So Paul and Rachel left to go back home and Seth said he had to go pack to go back to college so Leah went to help him.

That left me and Jacob.

"Well Jacob, we're alone now, tell me how it feels when you're with Leah."

He sighed again and settled himself into the chair while I positioned myself on the table so that we wouldn't break eye contact.

"In a word? Amazing. It's like I can trust her with my whole life because I know she'll always be there for me. I know we fight and yell all the time, and while her sarcastic remarks do get annoying from time to time, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I know that she's going to stop me when I do something stupid and then give me a lecture on why it's stupid, but I also know that if she agrees with me then she'll fight tooth and nail for everyone else to see it my way. I can't-don't want to-imagine my life without her-it scares me."

"Then what's stopping you from being with her and telling her that?"

"This imprint."

"Jacob, you don't feel that way about me, how could it possibly stop you?"

"I'm afraid of what could happen if I did see you in that way. If Leah and I got together and I started to see you in that way…it would break her heart. We all know what it was like when Sam left her, I can't do that to her. I can't be the reason that she fell apart all together. Besides Seth would never forgive me if I let that happen."

"Jacob, you have to do whatever your imprint wants or says, right?"

"Of course."

"Then believe me when I say that I don't want you like that and I want you with Leah!"

"But what if-"

"It won't. If by some crazy mishap something happens between the two of us that makes you see me as your soul mate or I you, then we'll fight it. We'll fight it for Leah."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am, now are you going to ask Leah out or not?"

"I'll think about it."

Well that was the best I could ask for.

….

They finally took my advice when I reached seventeen. Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black were going on a date-with each other!

Alice of course made the reservations in Seattle-Forks was too small and people might recognize them and bother them. It was nice and not too expensive-for one Jacob could not afford expensive and refused to let us pay, and also Seth said Leah hated fancy food.

But the arrangements were made and Rosalie, Emmett, Seth and I would all be watching from afar (yes as Quil and Embry said, we would be spying!). But it was for a good cause. Besides Carlisle and Esme refused to come believing in giving them time to themselves, Jasper did not want to be around so many people so Alice was staying home to keep him company (I was pretty sure I saw her hand Rosalie a video camera before leaving though).

My parents would probably be around some where, but they weren't staying with us, Quil and Embry wanted to come but both got roped into babysitting.

So after Jacob and Leah left, the four of us (my parents were taking another car) piled into the Porsche and made our way to the restaurant.

"Rosalie why do you have a camera with you?" I asked while Emmett tried to find a parking space.

"Alice wanted to know what happened and refused to hear about it, since she couldn't be here this is the closest we could get," she explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey could I get a copy of that?" Seth asked, when he saw my pointed stare he explained, "Rachel will kill me if I don't show her. Besides, something tells me that most of the Pack will want to see this."

"Excuse me table for four, around that nice couple please?" Rosalie asked.

"I am sorry Miss but they asked for privacy." What now they want privacy?

"Are you sure you can't do anything?" Rosalie batted her eyelashes and leaned in close.

The man gulped, "Well I suppose they wouldn't mind having some people close by, would it be alright if we split you up? We only have tables of two-but we can put tables together if you'd like us to?"

"No need, two tables will be just fine." Some how Rosalie managed to con the man into letting her video tape the date.

Rosalie and Emmett ended up sitting closer to Jacob and Leah since she needed to video tape and get sound for humans that might watch the tape. That left me and Seth sitting together by a plant in a secluded area. Wonderful.

"Why are we by a plant?" I asked, random-but the silence was killing me.

"We won't be seen, and I think the guy has a thing for Rosalie."

"That's horrible, can he not see how big Emmett is?"

"I'm bigger than Emmett, besides can't really blame him-Rosalie's a vampire, she's going to be gorgeous."

"Of course she is." I couldn't help the slight jealousy that tinged my words. I didn't like hearing Seth talk about Rosalie like that. He obviously heard it, as he tried to reassure me:

"Don't worry; he probably has a thing for blondes or something."

"So what do you have a thing for then?" I smirked.

"Depends, blondes are nice, but," he smirked back, "Red heads are unique-don't you think?" I suddenly got self conscious as I thought of my own hair colour-red. Over the years it had changed from bronze to red, and I was pretty sure I was blushing crazily now. I looked away, but could still feel Seth's eyes on me.

"Haven't made you blush that much in a long time," he muttered-but I still heard. I looked back at him, almost wanting to question the offhand comment, but he was already talking again.

"Are you hungry? 'Cause if we're going to be here and watch Jacob and Leah eat, it makes no sense not to eat ourselves, don't you think?"

I agreed and we ordered our food, when a thought struck me as the waiter was leaving.

"Seth, I don't have any money on me." I could always ask Rosalie but I didn't want to bother her, she seemed to be having too much fun watching the couple.

Seth just rolled his eyes, "I have money Nessie, I can pay. Just because I'm from La Push doesn't mean I'm broke." He was smiling so he wasn't mad, but I had to explain myself.

"I didn't mean it like that; I just didn't want you to have to pay for me too."

"It's no problem, besides I'm borrowing a lot of money from your parents anyway."

"For college?"

"Not for tuition, but for my apartment rent yeah. Alice picked it out and decorated it so she said the least she could do was pay rent for it. I have a scholarship for tuition, so we only have to pay part of it."

"I didn't know that."

"Just because I'm more willing to take money from your family than my pack is, doesn't mean I like to. I like having them give me presents and pay for things I can't, but if I let them pay for everything, then it wouldn't feel right. Like I'm using our friendship to get things-you know?"

I didn't have time to respond, because Leah's scream cut across the entire restaurant.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WITHOUT A DOUBT THE WORST DATE I HAVE EVER HAD! THE WORLD OFFICIALLY SUCKS!"

And with that she stalked out of the restaurant, Rosalie went after her so of course Emmett followed. Meanwhile Seth was now towering over Jacob who hadn't moved an inch.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Seth growled.

Nothing, I swear, you know how Leah is," Seth glared some more, Jacob sighed, "She just-well, okay fine. So first the service here is terrible, the waiters spilled her drink on her, and then it doesn't help that Emily's pregnant to remind Leah of how Sam left her. And then finally she got mad that I came on this date at Nessie's request."

How did I miss this much? Instead I asked:

"And you're just going to let her leave?"

Jacob shrugged, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Go after her you idiot! If you really love her, you can take any and all crap that she's going to throw at you!" Seth yelled.

Jacob didn't need to be told twice, he was up and out of his seat and running out the doors, Seth and I followed after where we found Rosalie and Jacob desperately trying to console Leah and Emmett explaining what happened to my parents.

I had to intervene, "Leah, stop yelling at him! He asked you out because he wanted to! Not because I told him to!"

"Oh shut up! Once again Jacob has proved what a lovesick zombie he is! He can't do anything unless his perfect little mutant spawn tells him to!" I ignored her words, she was hurt after all, however I noticed that my parents were trying not to rip her to shreds, "Don't you get it? I was right! Jacob will always love you, so I miss out again all because of a stupid imprint! Seth, just take me home."

"No, Leah I love you, not Nessie! Just because this date didn't go well doesn't mean we can't make it work."

"Yes it does Jake!"

"Actually," Rosalie interrupted, "Technically speaking, it's not a date. Not yet anyways. It's only a date if you either walk her home or bring her flowers or kiss her."

Leah glared at her best friend, at which Rosalie just shrugged and smirked.

"Fine then, you want a date?" Jacob said. He grabbed Leah by the arm and kissed her on the lips, to which Leah happily responded. Rosalie whipped out the camera and started recording every second of it for Alice.

Finally after watching them make out for long enough, Seth had enough, "Okay break it up you two! Seriously Jake that's my sister there and don't think above breaking you!"

They broke apart.

"Way to kill the moment little bro." Seth rolled his eyes, but I had to agree with Leah, it had been rather sweet.

"Well what do you think? You sure you don't want to give us another chance?" Jacob asked.

Leah sighed, "I guess it would be worth another try." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Seriously? What did I just say?" Seth groaned.

"Feel free to leave at any time people!" Leah broke the kiss and informed us.

I laughed and followed my family (and a grumbling Seth) away, but my mind was still on the perfect couple making out in the parking lot.

…

When I was eighteen (a few months after having reached full growth and having eternal youth) I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror in a purple bridesmaid dress.

Leah and Jacob were getting married today.

Of course Leah had a hard time picking Rosalie as her maid of honour over me (she insisted that I was the reason she and Jacob were even together) however I happily gave the spot to Rosalie. After all she was Leah's best friend and I was just happy that they were finally getting together.

Jacob had spent around two months getting Leah to say yes to him, she was convinced that Jacob would walk out on her and leave her in the altar. Seth confided in me later that she was just afraid because of what happened with Sam, who was apparently going to propose to her but instead left her for her cousin.

But the wedding was booked and planned by Alice (poor Leah) and was being held in Seattle. My family had already moved up to Vancouver after I turned eighteen (I had gone to Yale) but had returned for the wedding. Both of the wolf packs and their respective imprints were present, though I wasn't sure they wanted to share the space with us vampires, and Charlie and Sue were also here.

After the wedding Leah and Jacob would go off on their honeymoon, Charlie and Sue back to their house in Forks (she had moved in with my grandfather a few months ago when she knew for sure her kids would be alright) my family back to Vancouver or wherever they wanted to go and the pack back to La Push. Since I was on break from school, my parents decided that it would be alright if I stayed in Seattle for a while. With Seth.

Just then the door behind me and Seth walked in grumbling and flopped himself onto the couch in the room.

"What are you doing here? I could have been changing!" I glared at him.

He simply rolled his eyes and explained, "You're not changing, and they're driving me crazy out there. Jacob's having me make sure Leah's okay every five seconds and Alice looks like she'll rip me limb from limb if I knock one more time so I'm hiding in here, okay?"

"Technically speaking, as the best man, aren't you supposed to run errands for the groom?"

"Oh please Jacob only made me the best man so that he wouldn't have to pick between Embry and Quil. Besides Leah also wanted to make it up to me, which means I shouldn't have to work hard!" he pouted.

"Make up for what?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice.

He blushed, "Nothing."

"Please?'

"No."

"Seeeth!"

"Fine. So Jacob and Leah should keep their thoughts to themselves…especially the thoughts about their bedroom activities." He blushed again.

I giggled, "You poor thing." Looks like sharing a mind with the pack was a bad thing, I turned back to the mirror.

"Oh shut up. Why do you keep looking at yourself in the mirror? Narcissist much?"

I turned to see him staring at me and I tried to glare at him (it was impossible to stay mad at Seth.

"Do you think I'll ever get married?" I asked in a quiet voice, after all, I had never been on a date and the only person I had ever had romantic feelings for was lying on the couch staring at me.

He reached out his hand for mine and pulled me to the couch so that I was sitting by his waist. I carefully settled myself (if I got wrinkles on this dress Alice would slaughter me) and waited for his answer.

"I don't see why not. You're an amazing girl. You're smart, loyal, a great friend, and you look absolutely stunning today."

"You think so?" I asked blushing. He nodded and watched my reaction (more blushing). Then he started playing with my dress and we sat there in silence.

"Hey Nessie, you never told me…why did you want Leah and Jacob to get together?"

"You're asking me now?"

"It's as good a time as any."

I blushed and couldn't speak. Instead I placed my hand on his cheek and replayed my memory of when I first told my mother of my fairytale ending. So he knew every part of it, even where I wanted to marry him. When it was over he opened his eyes and held my hand in his.

"It was a stupid thing, really," I said quietly.

"Not really," I could have sworn he was leaning into me. His face was only a few inches from mine; if I leaned in I could just kiss…

Then the door burst open again, this time revealing Rosalie. If she wasn't my aunt I would kill her right about now.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere! The wedding's about to start! Honestly, you two lovebirds will have your day some day, but today is Leah and Jacob's day-now come on!" She left with a smirk. I was blushing and so was Seth. With a hurried sorry he rushed out of the room. I turned back and faced the mirror fixing any wrinkles in my dress.

Forget what I said before, as soon as this wedding's over Rosalie is so dead!

For the most part the wedding went off without a hitch (Alice had planned it of course) however it was Leah's wedding. So you knew it was going to be difficult, she decided to be difficult during the 'I dos'.

Her answer? "Well, I could say no…but then Alice would kill me and so would Rose. Not to mention that all these people would have come out here for nothing. And I suppose Jake would also be left crying and sobbing-which don't get me wrong would be fun to see, but-" Seth finally cut her off.

"Leah would you hurry it up? Sheesh we all know you're going to say yes anyways so just get it over with!"

Leah glared at her baby brother, "Seems like I don't have much of a choice, so, yes. I do." She smiled at Jake and he smiled back.

Later when it was time for the couples dance floor I could hear Jacob and Leah talking.

"See? Now was it so hard to say yes?"

"Hey-watch it Black! I could have said no you know, but then you would be in no shape to be the Alpha."

"That's why I have you as the Beta. And I think, now that we're married-you would be Mrs. Black huh?"

"Mrs. Leah Black. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yup, it sure does."

Finally the wedding was over and everyone could go their own ways. Jacob and Leah were going on a honeymoon to who knew where (Alice knew of course, but only her) nobody else knew so that the surprise couldn't be ruined. Not even my father or Jasper.

Meanwhile I was off with Seth seeing as I was going to stay with him, needless to say the car ride was quiet. Very, very quiet. It wasn't until we actually reached his place that either of us started talking.

"I'm surprised that Edward let you stay here with me."

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked as I headed out to the balcony. I looked behind me to see Seth shrug and follow me out.

"Alice did a nice job decorating the place."

"Yeah I know, but it's not that surprising, that's Alice for you."

I giggled, "You have a nice view." It was true; you could see the pretty lights and all the cars.

"Yeah and the location is awesome," He came behind me with his arm around my waist he turned me to the left and whispered in my ear, "A few blocks from that building there's a forest, perfect for if I ever need to phase."

My breath was caught to make much sense of what he was saying now. I turned around to face him, he didn't move back so I stepped back so my back was on the railing. He merely took a step towards me again.

"So Nessie you never told me, did you ever get your first kiss?" he smirked as he leaned into me, his hands resting on the railing on either side of my waist, trapping me.

"What do you think?" I asked and suddenly I became fascinated with the buttons on his shirt and I began playing with them. I refused to meet his eyes.

"Nessie, look at me." I slowly moved my eyes up to meet his.

"What?" I whined-I so did not want to have this conversation now.

"I think the answer is no." His head swooped down and his lips touched mine.

My first kiss. It was as nice as I thought it would be, I felt like I was floating. He broke it off too soon, when I opened my eyes they were to see him staring at me.

I had to ask, "I thought you didn't like me?"

"You were young, like ten-it freaked me out okay?"

"Fine, but what about Jacob and my dad? I thought you were afraid of them."

"I am, but Jacob is married to Leah now so he can't hurt me too much. And I'm kind of just hoping that your dad doesn't kill me."

"I see, so since when have you seen me that way?"

He shrugged, "I don't know since you were like sixteen? Now are you done with the interrogation?"

I giggled and agreed and he took that as an invitation to kiss me again, which I happily responded to.

And so we all lived happily ever after.

**Well there you have it, oh and for those of you that have me on author alert, be on the look out for these stories**

**Mistakes this one is Blackwater and Seth/Nessie, 3rd person view, and a bit darker than what I usually write and Nessie is more bratty. Still need to write it but it's in my mind. Working Summary: Everybody makes mistakes, and sometimes those mistakes turn into problems, and sometimes problems get worse before they get better.**

**First Choice this one is in Nessie's point of view and explores her romantic interests. It only has a side plot of Blackwater and I still need to write it.**

**Thank you! Please review! :D**


End file.
